The Purpose
by Yuiki Nagi-chan
Summary: Setelah lama memikirkannya, kini Naruto memahami, apa yang harus ia pertahankan dan ia jaga. "Naruto-kun, apa kau mencintaiku?" /Canon/ ::NaruHina ever after:: /Warning: inside!


.

.

.

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story: It's Mine**

**Warning: Canon. OC *maybe*. TYPO. Bad for EYD & Language. NaruHina ever after.**

.

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

**...::The Purpose::...**

**#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#*#**

.

.

.

Terkadang, kita menyesali masa lalu yang begitu buruk hingga melupakan waktu yang terus bergerak maju. Melupakan masa depan.

Dan terkadang, kita melupakan tujuan dari hidup dan bernafas yang sesungguhnya.

Apa tujuan kita menginjakkan kaki di alam ini dan apa yang seharusnya kita lakukan selama berada di sini.

Tidak ada yang tahu. Atau mungkin, tidak ada yang mau mengerti.

Dulu, seorang Uzumaki Naruto juga salah satu dari banyak orang yang tidak memedulikan hal itu. Tapi, tidak setelah ia menyadari arti dari hidupnya saat ini.

'Naruto, Hinata-sama bersedia mati untukmu...'

Nyawa setiap makhluk hidup hanya ada satu. Bahkan, perumpamaan bahwa kucing memiliki sembilan nyawa-pun hanya kata-kata yang tidak bisa dibuktikan secara jelas.

'...Itulah mengapa nyawamu... bukan hanya satu...'

Tapi, walaupun begitu. Rasa ingin melindungi, rasa ingin menjaga dan menyayangi membuat seseorang tidak lagi peduli, sekalipun nyawa yang dimilikinya hanya satu.

'...Dan tampaknya... nyawaku-pun termasuk milikmu.'

Kata-kata itu menyadarkan Naruto pada satu hal.

Di dekatnya, ada seseorang yang telah memahami apa yang ingin dia lakukan, selama dirinya hidup.

Hyuuga Neji, kini mengerti bagaimana perasaan ayahnya. Melindungi Hinata, bukanlah kewajiban. Tapi, hal yang ingin ia lakukan.

Dan bagi Hinata, Naruto adalah alasannya untuk hidup.

Kini, bagi Naruto. Hidupnya adalah Konoha dan keluarga kecilnya yang selalu hangat.

.

.

.

"Yutaro, ayo cepat sarapan!"

Setiap pagi, selalu ada keceriaan yang membuat Naruto merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia. Keluarganya, membuat masalah apapun terasa begitu ringan.

"Okaasan, dimana shuriken-ku?" Yutaro berlari dengan panik ke arah dapur. Melirik sebentar ke arah ibunya sebelum kembali memutari ruang keluarga seraya mencari shurikennya di bawah sofa.

Naruto sama sekali tidak berniat mengacaukan paginya yang terasa sangat hangat. Ia menikmati raut cemas putra tunggalnya dan isterinya yang sekarang telah ikut membantu Yutaro mencari sesuatu.

"Otousan!"

Naruto menghentikan lamunannya lalu segera beranjak meraih cangkir kopinya di atas meja. "Hmm?"

"Bantu aku mencari shurikenku!" pinta Yutaro dengan wajah memelas.

Naruto hanya tersenyum mendengar kata-katanya. "Bukankah kau sudah menaruhnya di dalam tas-mu tadi malam."

Seakan teringat sesuatu, Yutaro segera berlari menuju kamarnya, lalu segera berteriak senang setelah menemukan shuriken yang ia cari.

"Kenapa tidak kau beritahu dia daritadi?"

Melihat wajah cemberut isterinya juga salah satu hal yang menarik dan membahagiakan. Tidak setiap hari Naruto bisa melihat wajah yang cantik itu berekspresi marah, sedih, ataupun cemberut jika melihat pribadinya yang memang terlalu lembut.

"Aku hanya ingin melihatmu cemberut seperti tadi," Naruto tersenyum pada isterinya yang kini sudah merona malu. Jika dulu ia menganggap bahwa kebiasaan itu aneh dan tidak wajar, kini ia justru menyukai dan menikmati semburat merah yang mempermanis wajah isterinya itu.

"Ka-kau tidak kerja?" Naruto kembali tersenyum tipis melihat isterinya yang berusaha mengalihkan topik.

"Aku sudah berjanji pada Yutaro untuk menemaninya ke Akademi di hari pertamanya ini."

"Biar aku saja yang menemaninya."

"Tidak mau! Otousan sudah berjanji akan menemaniku hari ini!" Yutaro segera memasuki dapur dan memeluk tubuh Naruto dengan erat. "Iya, kan?"

"Tapi, Otousan-mu kan..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Hinata..." Naruto mengusap kepala Yutaro dengan lembut, membuat rambut pirang putranya itu terlihat makin berantakan. "Ini hari spesialnya. Dia pasti ingin kita berdua menemaninya bersama."

Hinata menghela nafas pasrah melihat kelakuan putra dan suaminya. Selain mirip secara fisik, mereka berdua juga mirip dari segi sifat dan cara bersikap.

"Tapi berjanjilah untuk tidak mengganggu teman-temanmu."

"Tenang saja, Okaasan! Aku akan bersikap baik di Akademi."

Hinata hanya mampu memandang khawatir. Karena walau sudah diperingatkan, Yutaro lebih sering bersikap aktif dan kadang berlebihan.

"Dia sepertimu, Naruto-kun," Hinata bergumam pelan dengan senyum tipis di wajahnya. Naruto menanggapi dengan sebuah senyum lebar yang menjadi ciri khas-nya.

"Kalau begitu cepat habiskan sarapanmu, Yutaro. Setelah itu kita akan berangkat ke Akademi."

Yutaro mengangguk semangat mendengar kata-kata ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Naruto menggenggam erat tangan Hinata yang kini ikut berjalan pelan di sisi kirinya. Naruto berusaha menjaga langkahnya agar Hinata bisa menyesuaikan. Di tengah usia kehamilan yang masih muda, Naruto memang gampang khawatir dan cemas pada kondisi Hinata. Terlebih setelah mengundurkan diri sebagai Kunoichi, Hinata sering membantu Sakura di rumah sakit atau sekedar merawat kebunnya di halaman belakang rumah mungil mereka.

"Otousan! Saat pelajaran praktek membuat Bunshin, aku pasti akan mendapat nilai sempurna!" Yutaro yang berjalan di depan Naruto dan Hinata menoleh ke belakang dengan bersemangat.

"Ya, kau pasti bisa."

Setelah sampai di Akademi, seluruh murid tahun ajaran baru segera berbaris rapi untuk mendengarkan penjelasan dari salah satu guru di sana, sedangkan para orang tua dipersilahkan menunggu sebelum nantinya ikut mengamati proses belajar anak-anak mereka pada pelajaran pertama nanti.

"Hokage-sama, suatu kehormatan bertemu dengan Anda di sini."

"Iruka-Sensei, berhentilah menggunakan sapaan itu padaku," Naruto memasang wajah bosan pada sosok mantan gurunya yang kini tertawa melihatnya.

"Kau tidak berubah," Iruka tersenyum geli.

"Aku berubah, kok! Sekarang aku seorang Hokage dan lelaki yang tampan," Hinata yang mendengarnya segera menepuk pelan pundak suaminya itu dengan wajah merona.

"Naruto-kun."

Dan Iruka tidak lagi bisa menahan tawanya.

.

.

.

Pelajaran pertama yang dijelaskan saat itu adalah cara membuat Bunshin sederhana. Setelah Iruka mempraktekkan jurus itu pada murid-murid barunya, ia segera mempersilahkan bagi muridnya yang berani untuk maju dan mempraktekkannya di depan.

"Aku saja, Sensei!" Yutaro berteriak dengan penuh semangat, membuat Naruto kembali mengingat masa kecilnya.

Iruka menangkap senyuman lebar Naruto saat ia mempersilahkan Yutaro untuk maju ke depan. Para orang tua murid yang di beri tempat di belakang kelas ikut menonton dengan penasaran.

"Paling-paling Bunshin yang sama seperti milikmu yang dulu, Naruto," gurau Kiba yang berdiri tepat di samping Naruto.

"Kiba-kun..."

"Aku hanya bercanda Hinata."

"Lihat saja nanti," Naruto berkata dengan sangat yakin. Yutaro memiliki semangat yang membara, seperti dirinya. Dulu, ia sempat gagal karena tidak memiliki orang tua yang bisa melatihnya. Tapi, kini Yutaro memiliki dirinya dan Hinata. Orangtua yang selalu ada untuknya.

Yutaro membentuk segel di tangannya lalu berteriak. "Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Kepulan asap memenuhi hampir di seluruh ruangan. Setelah akhirnya menipis, semua orang justru terkejut mendapati sosok Yutaro atau lebih tepatnya, Bunshin-nya yang berjumlah lebih dari seratus telah memenuhi seluruh ruangan.

"Hehe, bagaimana?" Yutaro melempar cengirannya pada sang ayah yang ikut tersenyum lebar.

"Kau hebat," Naruto mengacungkan tangan memberi pujian. Hinata ikut tersenyum melihat usaha putranya sedangkan Iruka ikut senang melihat kemampuan Yutaro yang diluar dugaan.

"Hinata, putramu hebat, ya."

Naruto berdehem sekeras mungkin. "Kiba, dia juga putraku."

Suara pujian terdengar. Tapi yang paling sering terucap adalah 'dia benar-benar anak Hokage-sama'. Naruto tidak membenarkan pernyataan itu. Karena menurutnya, yang membuat putranya kuat bukanlah karena Yutaro adalah anaknya, tapi karena semangat yang di milikinya.

Kini dia semakin mengerti, kenapa Minato merahasiakan identitasnya yang merupakan putranya sendiri. Dia ingin Naruto berusaha tanpa dibayangi dengan kehebatan kedua orangtuanya yang merupakan penyelamat desa. Dan Naruto ikut mensyukuri hal yang dilakukan ayahnya itu.

.

.

.

Yutaro sama seperti Naruto, kecuali untuk warna kulitnya yang pucat khas Hyuuga, Hinata sangat mengerti. Dia anak yang sangat aktif dan penuh semangat. Sebelum masuk Akademi, Yutaro telah sering berlatih di halaman rumah kediaman Uzumaki yang cukup luas. Dan biasanya, ia dan Naruto akan saling bergantian untuk memberikan latihan dasar baginya. Dan walau kadang sulit untuk dipahami, Yutaro selalu berhasil melakukan jurusnya setelah berlatih dengan keras.

Setelah tadi pagi melihat jalannya proses belajar Yutaro di Akademi, Hinata memilih pulang untuk beristirahat sedangkan Naruto memutuskan untuk sementara waktu melimpahkan pekerjaannya pada Shikamaru. Hari ini, ia benar-benar ingin menghabiskan waktunya bersama Hinata dan calon bayi mereka.

"Naruto-kun, kau harus kerja," Hinata berusaha mengingatkan suaminya itu yang kini justru bermalas-malasan dengan tidur menggunakan kedua paha Hinata sebagai bantalnya.

"Hanya hari ini, Hinata..." sahut Naruto dengan malas. Hinata mencoba mengerti keadaan Naruto yang pasti kelelahan setelah kemarin baru pulang dari Sunagakure untuk membahas perjanjian baru dengan Kazekage Suna. Lagipula hari ini bukan hari yang cukup sibuk. Shikamaru mungkin hanya akan menerima beberapa laporan dari para Anbu yang ditugaskan Naruto untuk menjaga perbatasan desa setiap malam.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata membelai rambut pirang Naruto dengan gugup. Sensasi malu dan hangat yang sejak dulu dirasakannya ternyata masih belum hilang sampai sekarang. "Apa... kau masih ingat kata-katamu waktu itu?"

"Hmm?" Naruto menyeringai tipis dengan mata yang masih terpejam. "Kata-kata yang mana?"

"I-itu..." Hinata tidak sanggup melanjutkan kata-katanya. Terlalu malu. Sedangkan Naruto berusaha menahan tawa saat mengintip ekspresi Hinata dari bawah kelopak matanya yang tertutup. Sebelah matanya terbuka sebentar, dan Hinata segera sadar kalau Naruto tengah menggodanya kembali.

Wajah Hinata kembali merona. "Na-Naruto-kun!"

"Seorang wanita tidak boleh melindungi seorang laki-laki..." Naruto kembali menutup matanya. Ekspresi wajahnya berubah tenang saat pikirannya kembali ke masa-masa yang telah berlalu. "...Karena itu aku yang akan melindungimu."

Berapa kali-pun mengingat peristiwa itu, berapa kali-pun mendengar kata-kata itu, Hinata akan terus merasa ingin menangis bahagia.

.

.

.

Saat itu, semuanya terjadi begitu saja.

"Hinata, menjauhlah dari sini!"

Hinata menatap tubuh Neji dengan pandangan sedih sebelum kembali menatap Naruto yang telah bangkit berdiri. "Ta-tapi, Naruto-kun..."

"Pergilah!"

"Aku akan melindungi Naruto-kun!" Hinata berkata dengan penuh tekad lalu bergerak ke depan Naruto. Menghalangi serangan Madara yang selanjutnya.

"Hinata, seorang wanita tidak boleh melindungi seorang laki-laki!" Naruto bergerak meraih lengan Hinata, membuatnya berbalik dan memandang Naruto dengan terkejut. "Karena itu aku yang akan melindungimu."

Saat itu, Hinata tidak tahu kalau dalam hati Naruto menambahkan kata-kata lainnya. 'Itu janjiku seumur hidup.'

.

.

.

Dan saat ini, Naruto tidak menyesali janji yang sudah dibuatnya.

"Hinata..."

Hinata menghapus air mata yang mengalir di pipinya dengan cepat lalu memandang Naruto yang masih berbaring dengan kedua pahanya sebagai bantalan kepala. Pria yang sudah menjadi suaminya itu tersenyum, sebelum menatapnya dengan pandangan mata yang teduh. Mata biru yang jernih itu, memancarkan rasa cinta dan rasa ingin melindungi.

Dengan lembut, Naruto berbisik pelan. "Cium aku..."

.

.

.

Setahun setelah perang Shinobi ke-empat, Konoha mulai bangkit dari masa-masa perang yang banyak meninggalkan rasa takut, trauma, dan kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi, walaupun sudah bergerak setahun, Hinata tetap merasa bahwa hubungannya dengan Naruto tidak bergerak satu senti-pun. Mereka masih jarang bertemu dan bertegur sapa. Bahkan, sekarang Naruto terkesan menjauh darinya. Rasa sedih atas kematian Neji dan beberapa anggota klan Hyuuga lainnya terasa makin berlipat ganda. Apakah, ini berarti semuanya sudah berakhir?

Hinata memandang langit cerah bulan Maret di atas sana. Belaian angin ikut menemaninya di tempat yang sepi ini. Di tugu pahlawan Konoha ini, ia ikut menelusuri semua nama teman-temannya yang gugur dalam perang. Senyum penuh rasa penyesalan itu masih terpajang. Ya, Hinata juga menyesali masa yang sudah berlalu itu.

"Hinata..."

Hinata tidak siap untuk bertemu dengannya. Sama sekali belum siap.

Naruto tahu Hinata menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Jadi, ia kembali menarik pelan lengan Hinata agar berbalik dan menatapnya secara langsung. Hinata sama sekali tidak siap dengan reaksi itu, sehingga tubuhnya langsung membentur tubuh tinggi Naruto yang dilapisi jubah Hokage miliknya. Waktu terasa berhenti. Dan angin semakin kencang berhembus, membuat ratusan daun yang berguguran melayang indah di udara.

Naruto merasakan Hinata makin terisak di hadapannya. Dengan menutup wajahnya, Hinata bersandar pada dada bidang Naruto dan berusaha menahan tangisannya.

Naruto menundukkan kepalanya, menyandarkan dagunya pada puncak kepala Hinata lalu memeluknya. Saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak bisa mengucapkan satu kata-pun. Ada sebuah perasaan baru yang menyusup ke dadanya. Hangat dan tenang. Sensasi yang sama saat ia memeluk Minato dan Kushina. Hanya terasa sedikit aneh karena entah mengapa jantungnya ikut berdetak lebih keras.

"Na-Naruto-kun..."

Naruto berusaha mendengarkan kata-kata Hinata disela rasa gugup yang menyerangnya. Dengan lebih pelan Hinata melanjutkan. "Apa kau mencintaiku?"

.

Tidak ada yang menyadari keberadaannya, Sakura memaklumi hal itu. Yang kini membuatnya bingung adalah rasa sedih dan kecewa yang menyerang dadanya, membuat air mata mengalir tanpa bisa dihentikan. Ia tidak akan percaya jika kesimpulan dari perasaan ini adalah karena ia mencintai Naruto setelah Sasuke meninggalkannya. Ia tidak mungkin jatuh cinta pada Naruto.

Sakura bergerak pelan mengangkat telapak tangannya, bersamaan dengan tetes air matanya yang jatuh, tepat di atas telapak tangan itu. Pandangannya terkunci pada satu titik di telapak tangannya.

Kenapa ia harus merasakan perasaan seperti ini?

Jika dulu ia berada di tengah-tengah Ino yang berusaha mendekati Sasuke, kini ia akan berusaha menjauh dari Hinata dan Naruto. Hinata, dia membutuhkan Naruto, lebih dari siapapun. Dan dia tahu Naruto sudah berjanji pada Hinata. Dan karena Naruto sudah menepati janji padanya untuk membawa Sasuke kembali, ia tidak akan berusaha mengekang Naruto lebih jauh lagi.

Sakura menutup erat kedua matanya, mencegah air mata mengalir lebih deras lagi. "Maafkan aku... Hinata... Naruto..."

.

Di sana, Naruto tertegun. Pertanyaannya yang beberapa bulan ini menghantuinya akhirnya terucap juga.

Apakah ia mencintai Hinata?

Naruto tidak tahu. Atau mungkin, berusaha menepis segala pemikiran aneh yang berputar di kepalanya. Pikirannya kembali terbawa pada peristiwa dua tahun yang lalu.

"Naruto, kau menyukai Sakura?" Sai berkata dengan nada yang polos tapi ekspresi wajahnya terlihat sangat datar.

"Eehh? Ke-kenapa kau..."

Sai menatap wajah merona Naruto untuk beberapa saat, sebelum akhirnya menatap punggung Sakura yang bergerak menjauh. "Kenapa kau tidak menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi suram. Saat itu, pikirannya benar-benar bingung dan tidak menentu. Saat itu, bisa saja ia berkata 'nanti' atau 'suatu saat aku pasti menikahinya'. Tapi bayangan samar itu, wajah manis Hinata yang tersenyum padanya membuat kata-kata itu tidak terucap dari mulutnya. Tertahan oleh sesuatu. Tanpa sadar, justru kata-kata itulah yang ia ucapkan.

"Aku hanya laki-laki yang tidak bisa menepati janji. bagaimana mungkin menyatakan perasaanku padanya."

Sekarang, ia sudah menepati janji walau akhirnya Sasuke tetap meninggalkan Konoha dan pergi ke alam lain. Tapi, mengapa ia tetap belum menyatakan perasaan yang sejak kecil ia yakini sebagai rasa cinta pada seorang Haruno Sakura? Kembali, ada sesuatu yang membuatnya menunda hal itu. Dan kini, di depannya, Hinata menanyakan apakah ia mencintainya. Jawaban apa yang harus ia berikan?

"Naruto-kun, tidak apa-apa..." Hinata mendorong pelan tubuh Naruto lalu tersenyum. Bagi Hinata, ini senyum terakhir yang bisa ia berikan untuk Naruto. "Aku sudah tahu apa jawabannya."

Ya, Hinata tahu. Naruto hanya mencintai Sakura. Bukan dirinya.

Saat langkah Hinata membawa rasa hangat itu menjauh, Naruto merasakan kekosongan. Rasa sepi yang membuatnya mengingat luka dan kesedihannya di masa lalu. Rasa sakit atas semua penghinaan yang diterimanya.

Saat itulah ia menyadari, hanya Hinata yang bisa membuat perasaannya berubah-ubah seperti ini. Dan hanya Hinata yang membuatnya menyadari arti hidup yang selama ini dijalaninya.

"Hinata!"

Pernyataan itu dilakukan secara spontan. Tidak ada cincin, tidak ada bunga maupun coklat. Hanya ada ketulusan dan rasa cinta yang akhirnya dipahami.

"Aku mencintaimu. Menikahlah denganku!"

Beberapa meter dari sana, Hinata sangat terkejut dan tidak percaya hingga merasa bahwa langit akan runtuh dan menghantamnya dengan keras, Naruto tersenyum tulus dan menyadari apa yang seharusnya ia pertahankan, dan Sakura yang beranjak menjauh dengan memantapkan hatinya dengan sebuah ketulusan.

Itulah sebuah awal, dari impian hidup yang kini berusaha ia wujudkan bersama sosok Hinata di sampingnya.

.

.

.

"Cium aku..."

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya dengan terkejut. Ia sempat mengira bahwa Naruto tengah kembali menggodanya. Tapi saat melihat tatapan dari kedua bola mata itu, perasaan bahagia membuatnya yakin. Naruto bersungguh-sungguh saat ini. Dan saat itu, Naruto masih menunggu. Dengan mata yang kini menatap lurus ke arah bola mata Hinata dan tubuh yang masih berbaring dengan kepala yang bersandar di pangkuan Hinata. Naruto mengucapkan permintaan dengan tulus.

Kedua bola mata milik Hinata bergerak gelisah. Dengan gerakan yang pelan, Hinata menyisipkan anak rambutnya ke belakang telinga, lalu menundukkan wajahnya. Naruto ikut menggerakkan tangannya. Menyentuh dagu lalu pipi kanan Hinata dan mulai mengangkat kepalanya. Bibir keduanya bertemu. Ciuman yang selalu terasa manis dan menggoda.

.

.

.

"Apa Naruto-kun mencintaiku?"

Naruto tersenyum dengan ekspresi yang lembut. "Ya, aku selalu mencintaimu."

.

.

.

**::The End::**

.

**A/N: Kalau yang sering baca komik dan nonton animenya, pasti sadar sama beberapa percakapan di atas. Yap, beberapa dikutip langsung dari komik dan filmnya! ^^**

**Oh ya, bayangkan saja Yutaro itu seperti Naruto waktu kecil tapi tanpa tanda lahir di pipi dan dengan kulit putih pucat seperti Hinata.**

.

**Mm, Saran? Komentar? Review?**

**.**


End file.
